Get Out Of My Head
by Emma-MasenCullen
Summary: Rosalie's day just seemed to go from bad to worse. She doesn't want a certain someone probing her thoughts & she needs someone to talk to but not her family. What happens to her? Who does she turn to? Angst/Humor/Friendship. K bit of swearing. Oneshot.


Get Out Of My Head

**Rosalie's POV**

Well, do you ever have those days where you just want everyone to leave you alone, let you drowned out your sorrows the way you want to. Yeah, me too, I had one of those days today. It just went from bad to worse.

First off, I "woke up" this morning at 8am, I was busy planning another archeologically dig with the team. Yes I know, I'm blonde, a clever blonde who majored in History and Archaeology so yeah, I have clever, non-"I'm Miss Perfect, I do nothing all day because I have to side." There had been some interesting readings from a previous site we had visited several years ago in a secluded caved area 100 miles just outside Cairo so I was ringing up the guys so arrange another down there, maybe something new had come up. I was a bit carried away and I didn't here any of my family leave so naturally I thought they were still around and come and get me when it was time to go to the "torture chamber." Obviously, they didn't otherwise I would be talking about it too you.

So, anyway, it was 10am when realised that I was seriously late and I was never going to get to first period on time. I got dressed, grabbed my things and my car keys and ran out the door, I couldn't run because that would be too suspicious and the sun was peaking through the clouds a bit, Alice warned of this yesterday, just to stay inside the building, away from window at break it would last only for an hour, an hour and a half at the most so there was no need to worry. So, just before I got in my car I clipped the break cable on Emmett's jeep and removed all the gas – that'll teach him for leaving me behind. But doesn't Karma suck? I was speeding down the highway toward Forks and guess what happens? I break down, in the middle of no-where, with no-one around. Don't worry it doesn't end there. I hadn't brought my repair kit I usually keep in the truck of my car as I was using yesterday to fix the Mercedes and forgot to return it. So, as it was still sunny, and I'd light up like a Christmas tree if light hit me while running, I had to walk. And it was a long walk.

So there I was walking alone the edge of the road, just under the trees slightly so no-one could see if I sparkled. There had been a thunderstorm yesterday and the roads were still covered in dismal gray pools of water. I managed to avoided the spray the cars made as they drove through them had high speeds. But there was this one car, a beautiful, red Bugatti Veyron. Awesome car, intense speeds, brilliant power…anyway, back to the story…This car was speeding past, it was so fast, and covered me in rainwater. I was soaked, not a good look, at least it was on my jeans that got wet but nothing else. I didn't have time to go back and change, I was still really late.

I continued my trek to Fork High. I hate walking, I wished I could run but I couldn't I had just made it into town, it was 11 o'clock by now and I still needed to get to school. I had to take my jacket off and drape it over my head to avoid sunshine, but the clouds where coming in fast so I didn't need it for long. I was 10 minutes away from my undesirable, desired destination, and guess what; the heavens opened and down fell the rain. It just kept pouring and pouring, I had pools in my shoes, and every inch of me was dripping, by now I was seriously pissed.

When I finally made it, I walked into my third period, make-up running down my face, drenched, I shivered to make it look more believable but I wasn't really cold, just incredibly pissed off. I sat down in my usual chair, next to Emmett, who laughed at me along with the rest of the class. I glared at him; he stopped instantaneously, backing away slightly. That was the only conversation I had with him all day. Jasper tried to calm me down, I wasn't having any of that, I gave him a "death stare" as Bella called it once. That shut him up. I was going ignore Alice too, couldn't she have foreseen this? Why, if she did, didn't she tell me? How unbelievably infuriating it is.

So anyway, there I was in a shocking state in my third lesson, the teacher gawping at me like I was naked or something, when he said "Ms Hale, what is you reason for being late, not only to my lesson but missing all your morning lessons too?" I was just about to say "well, I was…" when he rudely interrupted saying "I don't care if you had a fashion crisis; it's not a valid reason for lateness, detention afterschool." I swear if there were only vampires and him in the room I was have gladly torn him to piece the way I felt right then, but sadly that was only a wish. Instead, I scowled, and he continued with his lesson.

Not long after my teacher had given me a detention, Edward piped up, whispering from the room next door, "Now, now Rose, stop planning how to kill the man." I didn't need his mind reading shit right now; I couldn't take any more or any of his crap so I screamed "GET OUT ON MY HEAD!!!" in my head. It must of worked because he shut up and laughing came from the other classroom, with chants about "Cullen falling off his chair" and stuff like that. It lightened by dark mood for only a bit.

Lunch was just as bad as everything that came before. I had practically dried out from my little hiking trek to school and I thought that all my problems were over for today, but unfortunately I was wrong. I had got my tray of disgusting human food and I was walking to a table that was never used. I didn't want to sit with my family, I was still too infuriated to be anywhere near them, I was so glad I messed up Emmett's car this morning, Edward's may get a similar treatment or something worse. Anyway I was walking to the table, when I slipped on a mouldy banana, yes very traditional, but I didn't see it, and I was wearing heels. So, I slipped and smacked my head on the floor. My back was covered in banana. Most of the cafeteria laughed at me, a few people came across to help me, one of the seniors, a really cute boy helped me off the floor. I made out that I'd sprained my ankle and he helped me to the chair I was heading for. He sat with me for the rest of lunch. Maybe my luck was heading up, maybe Emmett had a bit of competition. Then his girlfriend came over and he walked away. Maybe not.

After the next 2 of pure hell, with Mike Newton and his bunch of idiot followers laughing at me for the rest of the day, being given assignments in for tomorrow by teachers whom lessons I missed, I had detention, this was going to be fun. So I was in detention, sat at the back, away from all the "real" badasses, and couple of nerdy kids who had forgot to hand in some homework. What could possibly go wrong? The badasses decided they were playing dare. One of them was dared to kiss me; it would have been quite funny if I was so severely pissed. I would have kissed him, then asked if he'd like another then slap him at a humanly slow rate. But today I was sooo not in the mood; I just punch him, clean in the jaw, vampire strength, well a little less. I broke him jaw. Fortunately, no teacher was in the room. When one arrived, he tried to blame it on me, but the teacher laughed and said "a blonde girl can't do that." I was going to rip his head of the sexist, blondist twat, but I thought better of it.

Once detention had finished, the least I expect was a lift back home, but guess what, no-one was around so I had to run home. It couldn't get any worse could it? Well yeah it could, it tipped it down again and my car's been stolen. I went at vampire speed to get home because no-on was around. When I got it, I ignored everyone, got changed, jumped in Edward's car, which I'll destroy when I get back home later on tonight, and came straight here to you. Sometime I feel like you're my only friend.

So, how was your day, Jacob?

**(A/N: Did you like it? Just a bit of Rosalie angst, not a topic I've covered before. I hoped you liked it. Here is just a little piece I thought I'd shared which didn't seem to go in the story)**

**Edward's POV**

So, Rosalie looked pretty messed up when she got to school, her teacher had just given her a detention which I thought was hilarious. She was thinking of all the ways that she could kill him so I thought it was about time I put my penny's worth in."Now, now Rose, stop planning how to kill the man." There was a short pause before she screamed "GET OUT ON MY HEAD!!!" in her head. I was so shocked at the angry and aggression in her head I fell off my chair. It wasn't good. The entire class was laughing at me saying "Cullen fell of his chair," "What a freak," "What an idiot." If I was still human I would probably be bright red. Bella, next to me, was laughing, I glared at her, she stopped and turned bright red. My teacher said "Cullen, if you prefer sitting on the floor can you do it quietly and stop pratting about." I was inches away from a detention; luckily I was a very good boy for the rest of the lesson. I apologised to Bella, but Rose was still ignoring me. I stayed away from her thoughts for the rest of the day. Did want to be made a fool again.

**(A/N: Just a little from Edward there about falling off the chair, tee hee. Hope you like the story :) Love you all! Don't forget to review.)**


End file.
